ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Feast of Swords 2007/Guide
Walkthrough *Receive the Wooden Katana from a Moogle in any of the following areas: :*Southern San d'Oria :*Northern San d'Oria :*Bastok Mines :*Bastok Markets :*Windurst Waters :*Windurst Woods *Equip the Wooden Katana (or Lotus Katana) and speak to one of the Nomad Moogles in the following areas to receive a Moogle Magic enchantment: :*West Ronfaure :*East Ronfaure :*La Theine Plateau :*Jugner Forest :*Batallia Downs :*North Gustaberg :*South Gustaberg :*Konschtat Highlands :*Pashhow Marshlands :*Rolanberry Fields :*West Sarutabaruta :*East Sarutabaruta :*Tahrongi Canyon :*Meriphataud Mountains :*Sauromugue Champaign *Locate and fight an Armor. *After knocking one unconscious, trade your Wooden Katana or Lotus Katana to the ??? near the body. *Lotus Katana is received on the first Armor defeated after you trade the Wooden Katana to it. Other items are possible after that. :*There are two ways of getting the teleport item: ::*Defeat the Omodaka Armor (Mithra). ::**The Omodaka Armor can be defeated by cycling in several Red Mage/White Mage tanks. Set a HP nearby and buff with Phalanx, Stoneskin and usual buffs before you apply level cap. When Stoneskin wears use Cure to take hate and get killed after getting another tank in. Homepoint, rinse & repeat. ::*Defeat and trade to all 4 other Armor types in the same zone. (Note: You cannot change areas or return to your home point for this to be successful. If you are defeated, you can accept a raise or reraise. If you disconnect, you will not lose your progress.) Level Cap *Moogle magic will increase your Movement Speed, but lower your level to 1. *All equipment higher than level 1 will automatically be removed at that time. *While under the moogles' spell, you will not be able to attack regular monsters, but they will not be able to attack you as well. *The magic will wear off the instant you leave the area or log out. *Any buffs on you prior to receiving the level cap will not be removed. *You cannot have someone without the level cap cure you while you fight the Armors. *The only things that will inflict damage on an Armor are the Wooden Katana, Lotus Katana, or Shinai. Lv.1 spells such as Stone will not hurt any of the Armors. *You can use a ranged weapon to engage a Armor but it will never inflict damage on the Armor. *The Armors also use the ability "Edge of Death", and area-of-effect attack that reduces everyone's HP to 1. *The Omodaka Armor also has an AoE TP move that adds Dia. Notorious Monsters * Ubuginu Armor (Tarutaru) * Tatenashi Armor (Hume) * Hachiryu Armor (Galka) * Hizamaru Armor (Elvaan) * Omodaka Armor (Mithra) **The Mithra is extremely hard-hitting and can kill a level 1 character in one, sometimes two hits. She is also aggressive, and can see level capped players from very long distances, and has an extreme movement speed (faster than those of the level capped players). **Phalanx and Stoneskin applied before receiving the level cap will greatly increase survivability. A character with Lv.75 capped Enhancing Magic can use both Phalanx and Stoneskin to survive more than a dozen hits from the Mithra armor. Furthermore, she seems to stay "locked" onto such a character until she successfully deals damage. **Another way to more easily defeat the Mithra armor is to use an automaton to tank the monster. If you use the automaton before your level is capped, his level will stay the same even when you become capped at Lv.1. Using Valoredge and a Strobe attachment to use Provoke will ensure a much higher level of survivability. List of Possible Rewards * Lotus Katana * Shinai * Tarutaru Mochi x8 (Ubuginu Armor drop only) * Galka Mochi x8 (Hachiryu Armor drop only) * Hume Mochi x8 (Tatenashi Armor drop only) * Elvaan Mochi x8 (Hizamaru Armor drop only) * Republic Stables Medal (See notes above.) **(10 Teleports to the Bastok Chocobo Stables.) *** Receive in a location controlled by Bastok. * Federation Stables Scarf (See notes above.) **(10 Teleports to the Windurst Chocobo Stables.) *** Receive in a location controlled by Windurst. * Kingdom Stables Collar (See notes above.) **(10 Teleports to the San d'Oria Chocobo Stables.) *** Receive in a location controlled by San d'Oria.